Collection of One-Shots
by Zarliax
Summary: Kaz x Inej Collection of One-Shots and Prompts from Tumblr. Life after the heist.
1. Chapter 1

Six of Crows One-Shots

*takes place after Crooked Kingdom*

KAZ

It had taken him months to track down the precise location of Inej's family, but the look on her face as she rushed towards her equally rejoiced family had made it all worth it.

Gods he had missed her. Surely he'd known that they'd all part ways in the end, she'd made it perfectly clear that she planned to voyage across the seas; claiming justice for the weak and the helpless. Heck he'd even encouraged her to, paying off her contract with the Dregs, knowing that she'd deserved better out of this life. She was kind and brace and gods she deserved to be treated like a queen, like a goddess. She was too good to stay in the Burrows, too good to be his.

And yet he couldn't let her go, he'd been weak and selfish, practically begging her to come back to him. And if he were honest with himself, perhaps he'd had spent those many months tracking down her family in the hopes that if she couldn't stay in the Burrows for him that she would for them.

He was a god damn fool

And he'd put on his facade as she proudly introduced him to her family, they'd embraced him too, her mother crying profusely onto his shoulder, thanking him a thousand times over. And then his eyes locked once again with Inej. The way she looked at him rocked him to his very core, he could interpret every raw emotion on her tear stricken face.

And later that night when her family had settled into their suite in the Dregs, she'd snuck into his room. Eyes blotchy with the tears she couldn't help falling, she spoke her Suli proverbs, voice quivering.

"Thank you Kaz"

And fuck, if he couldn't give her the world- he'd let her go because she deserved someone better then him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kanej x Parents**

-Kaz booking the best suite in Ketterdam for Inej's parents

-Inej inviting him to stay over to dinner on that first night

-Kaz almost refusing (he didn't want to intrude on such an intimate family reunion) but Inej's grip on his own hand is so tight that he can feel her anxiety and immediately wants to be there to support her.

\- All of them sitting on the floor of the large living room after dinner whilst Inej recounts everything that happened to her.

\- Inej completely breaking down when she comes to the bit about the Menagerie and Kaz pulling her into his chest while she takes a moment to quietly sob.

\- Inej's parents crying as well and thanking Kaz a thousand times for what he did for her, even though he tries (and fails) to convince them of how the merits of his decision was tactical and purely logical.

\- Inej finally calming down and then recounting her time with the Dregs and the job in the Ice Court. Telling her parents about all the lives that she has taken and insisting that the Saints will never forgive her.

\- Kaz not being able to bear this and outwardly insults the Saints as he attempts to console her, telling her that she is the most kindhearted and beautiful person that he has ever known and that the Saints can go and stuff themselves.

\- Inej's parents not knowing what to make of this, but what they do know is that this Kaz Brekker is the one for their daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

*That scene where Kaz removes his gloves and is just casually stripping down and washing himself in the bathroom.*

But instead, Inej is sprawled out on his bed wearing one of his shirts because its too hot a day to be wearing her tunic and she wants to be comfortable.

Kaz walking out of the bathroom *gloveless, shirtless and dripping wet* but not giving a damn because he feels completely at ease in Inej's presence.

Jesper and Wylan bursting through the door to announce some exciting news.

Both of them freezing halfway in the room and coming to completely wrong conclusions. Completely shocked to see Kaz so exposed, especially considering that Inej is also in the room…. In Kaz's bed…. Wearing Kaz's shirt.

Inej and Kaz both various shades of red before Kaz shouts at them to

"Get Out!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Kanej x Pets**

\- Kaz bringing a stray dog back home with him one day and none of the Dregs questioning it because this is the only proof that he might actually have a heart.

\- Kaz walking around fifth harbour with his new dog who he trains to be like one of those sniffer dogs

\- Inej asking if she could have a cat and then a few days later a couple of the Dregs noticing that a cat has been magically reappearing around the place.

-Inej on top of a roof overlooking her latest victim and her cat randomly appearing next to her to keep her company during her hours of surveillance


End file.
